


The Report

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Frosted Forest [3]
Category: Epic (2013), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Jack is a leafman, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin reads the report about who received the Moon's Blessing and becomes more uneasy when he realizes the recipient of it was Jack.</p>
<p>(This is part of an ongoing series, and more fics will be written as they come to us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report

**Author's Note:**

> So, to put it simply this was an idea I got on tumblr about what if Jack was a Leafman in the Epic universe. After collaborating ideas with both Ladydouji and Isabeau25 we couldn't resist writing a few drabbles for this universe.
> 
> Thus, this her is the first of the series and others will be added. This maybe be starting in the middle of the story, but we probably will try to write a few fics that took before this one to fill in the gaps. So, expect more to come.

Ronin drummed his fingers on the desk as he read over the report and felt a migraine emerge from every sentence he read. He lifted his gaze up to Aster, who carried the same sour expression Ronin had, and Finn who stood calmly.

 

“Let me see if I am understanding this,” Ronin said as he set the report down. “The Moon’s Blessing, an event that happens only once in a thousand years in which the moon grants one person with a ‘gift’.” 

 

Ronin rose, but Aster and Finn remained quiet as he started to pace. “The event in which why we sent every Leafman we had to guard the pond to ensure a Boggan wouldn’t receive it,” he paused to look at Finn. “Cause you know that’s the last thing we need to worry about.” 

 

He resumed pacing. “And you’re telling me the Moon chose Jack?” He froze and looked to Aster. “Trouble making, pain in the rear, will cause us to have an early death, Jack?”

 

Aster sucked in air to recompose himself. “That about sums it up, Mate.”

 

Ronin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, Sweet Moon, we would have been better off with a Boggan.”

 

Finn chuckled. “You know, I think you’re both over reacting.” He gave a shrug. “It could have a lot worse.”

 

“Worse?” Aster spat as he threw his arms up in the air. “How could it have been worse?”

 

Finn turned to Ronin and cleared his throat. “The Moon could have chosen Jack AND Nod.”

 

Horror spread across Ronin and Aster’s faces, but Finn continued. “Nod was with Jack when he was chosen, and according to Nim, two people have been chosen in the past before.”

 

“Thank you, Finn,” Ronin said bitterly as he marched back to his desk. “I’ll be having nightmares for the next week now.”

 

Finn smirked as Ronin sat back down. “Where are the boys now?”

 

“Getting a check up after that fight they had with the Boggan that attack them once Jack received the blessin’,” Aster explained.

 

Ronin frowned. “Boggan? Nod, never mentioned that, what happened to it?”

 

Aster scoffed. “Ya clearly didn’t finished readin’ the report.”

 

Ronin raised an eyebrow as he turned the page. “Jack froze the Boggan?”

 

“We would have brought back here for questioning,” Finn explained, but the other Boggans swooped in and carried him away.

 

“Right,” Ronin said as he rose and picked up his sword. “I’m going to fill in the Queen on what happened.”

 

“If she hasn’t already heard about it,” Aster remarked. “North’s been tellin’ everyone so half of Moon Haven probably knows by now.”

 

Ronin shook his head and wondered how big this migraine was going to get.


End file.
